(new & improved) Adventure
by Aladara1111
Summary: Diary entry: It was the time before the storm, the pause before battle. Whatever people call it. I knew something bad was going to happen…real soon… Signed, Kathleen Morris
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own futurama *sob*_**

* * *

_June 13, 2012_

_Diary entry 1:_

_It was the time before the storm, the pause before battle. Whatever people call it. I knew something bad was going to happen…real soon…_

_Signed, Kathleen (Kathy) Morris. Age: 15._

* * *

T'was another boring day for planet express, now we all know that they don't get thousands of orders every day like Amazon, but no orders for almost half a year? Not good.

Everyone was watching the TV, suddenly, the door opened. "Good news everyone!" said Professor Farnsworth walking in. "we've just received an order!"

"To where?" fry asked, looking at the professor.

"The twenty-first century, of course! Two-thousand thirteen!"

"What?" asked fry, shocked, "I didn't know we could go back in time to make deliveries!?"

"Oh-my, yeess. Of course we can! Now stop being such an idiot!" said Farnsworth.

"Let's gooo already!"

"Be quiet, bender!" said the professor, "We have to be very careful, one small change in history. And we might not even exist!"

Fry chuckled nervously.

They all walked to the ship. Inside, the professor was putting the time travel box into the controller.

"It's all ready to go!"

**(My P.O.V)**

It was 10 am. My alarm clock started to buzz. I got out of bed, groggily, and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

It was Saturday, and I was still a bit tired. So I sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV.

"I wonder what's good" I said, flipping through channels.

A moment later, my sister came running down the stairs, with my mom at her heels.

"you're going to be late!" shouted my mom.

"I know, I know!"

"You don't have time for breakfast!"

"I'm already eattiingg"

My mom sighed

Ahh, the Saturday Morning panic.

Ever since my sister signed up for gymnasics, there had always been an early morning hustle about being late, putting on leotards, and having to eat.

Ten minutes later they left, with my dad. I knew my parents would go out and have brunch, then, just hang around downtown and then head home. They would take about three hours, so I would need to pick up my sister.

Time to pick up my sister from gymnastics. I walked along the street. Turned left, then got to the building. All the kids were in the boot, and coat place. I spotted my sisters instructor.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up, a Grace State"

She ran over to me. After all, she's only five.

"how was gymnastics?" I asked her.

"Weird. I kept on seeing flashes of light! And there was a green spaseship that I saw, and there was an old guy, who kept on saying "no" and there was a robot, and a one eyed alie-"

"stop lying!" the only thing I don't like about my sister, is that she exaggerates, and lies. A LOT. Oh, also...she's Annoying.

"but it's true!"

"nu-uh, it isn't! Now let's go home! I'm freezing!"

She sighed and took my hand. We were just at the corner of the block, when suddenly, everything became black. I felt hands on my head. "RUN GRACE!" I yelled.

Then I heard no more.

**(later)**

" she's awake, get the tranquilizer!" said a high pitched voice.

I opened one eye. I was in a bright room. I was on a big table with lots of pointy sharp things near me. I nearly screamed. Did I mention I'm deathly afraid of sharp things?

There was a huge box near me. Twice my size. We're they planning on stuffing me in that?! Dear god, noooo!

Then there was a pain in my arm, and I slumped down. Oblivious to what was going on.

**(planet express ship)**

"we have arrived at the right place in time" said the professor.

"how do you know!" bender asked rudely.

"genius, remember"

"grrr...well, bite my shiny metal ass, meatbag"

"professor" asked fry, "what's in the box?"

"I have no idea! The only thing is that it weighs about 116 pounds. Hmmm. That's the same weight as the person we're delivering it to...I wonder..."

"whatever, I'm going to go look"

"No bender! It's top secret!" cried leela

"and since when does that ever stop me!" retorted bender, rolling the package away.

The professor sighed. "it won't hurt if he just has one peek, I guess..."

"AIEEEEEEEEEEE" bender came rushing into the room "HUMAN!

"huh...whuuu? A human? Boy? Girl? Child, adult?" Said the professor

"why're you askin me?! I ran out as quick as I can!"

Leela walked to the door. "I'm going to take a look" she said.

"wait," fry said "I'm coming with you"

"We all are" said everybody, exept bender who was looking traumatized.

**(inside the room with the box) (before the crew comes in) (my POV)**

*bump*

That woke me up. Where was I? Everything was dark exept for a few tiny slivers of light.

Suddenly bright light blasted in. I opened my eyes a tiny bit, not so anyone could notice, but so I could see.

Right above me was a human sized robot with yellowish eyes, and a silver head. It looked surprised. Then it screamed and ran out. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

**(once the crew comes in)**

I sat up, stretched. And lied down again. Moments later, about five people came. There was a one eyed person. Kind of like the alien my sister described. Then there was an old guy. A guy with orange hair, a lobster-man. And a girl in pink.

"woah" said the guy with orange hair. I sat up, and looked at him cautiously.

"were you the people who kidnapped me?" I asked.

"kidnap?!" said the lobster guy.

"oh-my. Heavens no!" said the old guy.

The orange haired man came up to me, and shook my hand. He seemed civil enough.

"hi, my name is Fry. What's your name?"

I know not to tell my name to strangers, but then again...

"Kathleen" I answered. "but my friends call me Kathy"

"Oke-doke, Kathy"

"I said my _FRIENDS_ call me Kathy"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Please review! Cookies for everyone who does review!**

***starts baking***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Omigosh. I'm so sorry It took so long for me to upload this. Sorry, but finally, we have it! **

* * *

Just at that moment, the robot came in.

"Woah! Someone's a little rude"

I looked at it. The robot. I think it was a 'he'.

"I'm not rude" I said "I'm just confused! Like, really confused!"

"Oh..." said the the old guy, raising his eyebrow. "So you DON'T know what's happened"

"Nope. All I know is that I was kidnaped, stuffed in a box, and then bumped around a lot. Do you know what's happened?"

"I'm sorry, I don't. But we can always scan your brain" he said smiling a bit.

My eyes widened, "um...what?"

"Scan your brain! It might tell us more of what happened!"

I didn't know what to say. "Uhm...will it hurt?"

"No, no, no"

"Okay then! Can you do it now?" I asked.

"Oho…No. My scanner is at planet express headquarters", he said, " it'll only take less that an hour, in the meantime. Why don't you get to know everyone here, my name is professor Hubert Farnsworth, but you can call me Professor"

"Kay...sure..Professor.."

He left the room. I Looked around

"Hi" I said.

The one eyed person sighed and went over to me "Hello. My name is Leela. And I'm the captain. Over there", she motioned to the robot, "is bender. He bends stuff"

"bite my shiny metal ass"

"You already met fry, and the professor. Then there's Amy. The girl in the pink"

"Hi!" she waved.

"There's Hermes. But he's at the planet express building, and then, there's...Zoidberg" said Leela, motioning at the lobster guy.

"do you have food?" he asked.

"um, n..no, sorry" I replied.

"aww"

I gave him an apologetic smile.

Leela walked over to me. "Kathleen, um, you don't mind me asking, but..how old are you?"

"I'm 15 and a half"

She pressed a button on her wrist thingy, and immediately a holographic screen appeared.

"WOAH. What's that?" I asked.

"I'm updating your profile" Leela said, pressing some more buttons.

"My profile?"

"Yeah. It holds all your information. Birth date, name, age, gender, species…"

"Cool. what's on it right now?"

She looked at it "gender, that's it."

"Aww, can you fill it out?

"Sure, but I would have to ask you some questions"

"Ask away, Captain!"

* * *

**(A.N. should I skip the question part for the next chapter? Yes? No? Answer in the review box!)**


End file.
